Delicious
by I'm Not Hooked On Your Phonics
Summary: Pie and pregnancy cravings, oh the joy. Booth FINALLY convinces Brennan to share in his sacred love of pie. A sister story to my story, 'What's in a name'. B&B.


**A/n:**** It's short but sweet! My friend suggested this story a couple days ago, so I decided to give it a try. It's a really cute idea. ;) **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews! I'm a sucker for appreciation.**

**K.H.**

**Delicious **

**Booth's POV:**

It was another ritual meal at the Royal Diner.

"You want some?"

I offer her a muffin, she shakes her head.

"What? But you like muffins..."

I glance suspiciously at my pregnant girlfriend. Bones' been getting the weirdest cravings lately... pickles, pudding, green tea ice cream, I even caught staring hungrily at a test sample she gave to Hodgens the other day. But why not muffins? This pregnancy thing is weird...

"You know, the doctor said you have to eat-"

"-I know, I know. I just don't like this stuff." She grinds her teeth and crosses her arms. Grumpy much?

I survey the table, eggs, tofu bacon, pancakes, a cup of warm tea. I'd probably scarf down the whole table (well maybe I'd rethink the fake bacon, gawwhhh) if I wasn't waiting for Bones and Squint Jr. to get their fill of the most important meal of the day.

I glance down at the delicious slice before me.

"What about pie?"

"What?"

"Pie."

I repeat it. Bones just glares skeptically at me; I know very well of her hatred of cooked fruit. But it's worth a try isn't it?

"Oh come on... you have to eat something. There's a tiny person inside of you-"

"I know it's bad for a fetus not to get enough nutrients in a day-"

"Then eat it."

"O.K. I'm just gonna throw it up later anyway."

I practically fall out of my seat. Bones is gonna eat pie.

"Waitress." I signal for a coffee-carrying woman to come by our table.

"Some more coffee, sir?"

"Oh, uh no. We'd like another slice of pie."

"Oh, sure." The waitress scampers off to the pie rack and a few minutes later a perfectly cut slice of cherry pie sits before Bones.

Bones looks it over with great care, inspecting it like some kind of unknown life form. With care, she takes her knife and begins to cut into it; almost as if she's afraid the thing will blow up in her face if she just stabs it. To my dismay she takes a spoon a digs out some of the warm cooked fruit.

"No- no! What? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating pie."

"No! That's _not_ how you eat pie."

Bones cracks a smile. "I have multiple advanced degrees, I _think_ I know how eat pie." She resumes her action; once again desecrating the sacred method of pie eating. It's sad really, her first experience with pie and she eats it like _that_. _No way_ is the mother of my child eating pie like that, it's a disgrace. And what horrors await us if our baby doesn't know how to eat pie correctly? I'll be a failure of a father if that happens... no not on my watch.

I grab at her spoon with lightning speed. She gets a bit of sticky cheery sauce on her cheek as the spoon is taken from her hand.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Bones but you're going to have learn to eat pie correctly, _before_ you can enjoy it."

I pick up my napkin and lean it to wipe the cherry-red stickiness from her face. I smile, but she doesn't mirror me.

"I _will_ kick you."

As I dodge her angry pregnant lady feet, I pull the plate of pie away from her to my side. That was not a good idea. You _never_ take pie away from a pregnant lady. She will kill you. Now Bones is a woman who usually likes to get what she wants. If she doesn't there's either Hell to pay or you get shunned for a period of time she decides necessary. The second one is really bad for me. I do _love_ being around her.

I cut a perfect little hunk of pie from the slice: crust, filling, and ice cream all in one bit. Now that's how you eat pie.

"Buzz, zzzz vrroooooommmmm." I make a little airplane out the heavenly bite and 'vroom' it in her direction.

"This is childish."

"Eat it."

"I don't like cherries."

"_Eat it_."

"People are staring."

I pull a fist to my face with the other hand and fake cough into it. "Cough. Eat it."

"Stop it."

"Eat it..."

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Eat-it."

She rolls her eyes, and a little smirk folds onto her face. I push it closer to her face, and she takes a continuous bite.

"Is it good?"

A reluctant smile creeps onto Bones' face. I know it's killing her to smile, since she did denounce pie for all those years. I guess it took pregnancy, cravings, and a little creativity to get her to eat it. But she did, and she liked it.

"It's o.k. I guess."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Than you'll be fine with me just eating the rest of this."

"_No_. I won't."

"Why?"

She takes in an unwilling sigh.

"Because- it's delicious."

**A/n:**** We all knew it would be a special day when Brennan ate pie with Booth. That day has come. **

**Did you love it as much as I did?**

**Laughingly and Thankfully,**

**K.H.**

**PS: If you're wondering what happened to my story, **_**Date Night?**_** I'm still working on the second chapter. It will be up in the next week, I promise. **


End file.
